La metamorfosis de Deidara
by ampersanth
Summary: Deidara está frente a una fuente de los deseos. Ahi se da cuenta que le gusta Sasori, frustrado porque es un chico y no a una chica, lanza una moneda pidiendole que fuera mujer... Ahi sucede el cambio en su cuerpo... SASODEI y mas parejas Akatsuki
1. La metamorfosis

Bueno este es otro fic...

CAPITULO I: "LA METAMORFOSIS DE DEIDARA"

Los Akatsuki se habían refugiado en una cueva lejos de Konoha. Cerca de la cueva estaba una fuente de los deseos en el que Deidara contemplaba en una noche. En su mente se le aparecía la imagen del pelirrojo, el ojeroso quien fuera su compañero de Akatsuki. Sentía que su corazón latía muy fuerte por el hasta que en su mente…

"**Porque late mucho mi corazón**** al pensar en Sasori?… Que me pasa?... Es que acaso estoy… ENAMORADO?"**

Tanta frustración sintió el rubio al saber que le gustaba otro hombre. El mismo se dijo en su mente:

"**Quisiera ser mujer para tener alguna posibilidad de que se fije en mi".**

Su mano inconscientemente saco una moneda y la arrojó en la fuente. De repente una densa nube rodea al rubio miembro del Akatsuki junto con esa fuente. A simple vista, la nube tapaba la presencia del rubio Akatsuki. Al minuto después la nube densa comienza a despejarse y el consciente de Deidara despierta. Estaba muy cansado y solo quería volver a la cueva para dormirse. Cuando entró a la hacienda no había nadie y aprovechó para bañarse a gusto en el baño. Cuando el ojiazul se desnudó, se vio en el espejo y su cuerpo había adquirido otra forma… sus pechos crecieron, su cintura se volvió mas pequeña, su cadera se ensanchó, sus miembros también habían adquirido una forma muy distinta a la de antes... pero seguía teniendo el mismo cabello rubio y largo, su estatura no había cambiado y sus ojos seguían siendo azules y rasgados como el mar.

Deidara:** "Que me pasa…? Porque mi cuerpo ahora parece de mujer?" **

Se asustó y gritó por la metamorfosis que había adquirido.

Deidara: **"Porque mi voz se hizo mas aguda y fina?, Que me pasa?" Acaso ahora soy… del sexo opuesto?"**

Se dio cuenta de ese cambio también y se asustó más. Para tranquilizarse de esto decidió bañarse inmediatamente para luego posteriormente dormirse y taparse bien con sus colchas para que los demás no sospecharan de su cambio.

**_En el próximo capítulo: Cual será la reacción de los Akatsuki al ver que Deidara tiene otro cuerpo?, Como reaccionará Sasori? _**

**_CAPITULO 2: Akatsuki se da cuenta..._**


	2. Akatsuki se entera

**Bueno esta es la continuación de la historia de la metamorfosis de Deidara. Afortunadamente el capítulo me quedó mucho mas largo que el anterior. Gracias por los consejos de los previews que me mandaron. Espero que se diviertan con este capítulo con lemon de Konan y Pein. Es una de las pocas parejas que soy capaz de escribir un lemon heterosexual**** y que me gusta (bueno, aunque en otra historia escribí un naruhina por necesidad, no porque yo quisiera daaa). **

**Disclaimer: los Akatsuki pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

CAPITULO II: "AKATSUKI SE ENTERA"

Todos los Akatsuki volvieron del mandado justo cuando Deidara se durmió. Casi todos estaban muy cansados y se durmieron menos Konan y Pein que aprovecharon para tener una cita a la luz de la velas. La mujer Akatsuki había servido la cena…

Pein: Konan… tengo algo importante que decirte.

Konan: Dime lo que quieras Pein. Siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte.

Pein: No tiene nada que ver con algún problema dentro de la organización… creo que mi problema que tengo es con el corazón…

Konan (sonrojada): con.. el corazón, dices?... Hay alguien que te guste en especial?

Pein (sonrojado): … Si

Cierto, a la peliazul le gustaba su compañero desde hace mucho tiempo, de hecho su conciencia lloraría si no era ella la chica que le gustaba al pelinaranja. Comieron unos pequeños bocados hasta que Pein le tocó la mano a la chica de pelo azul…

Pein: Konan… creo que te amo.

El pelinaranja perforado estaba muy nervioso y comió hasta que ella se paró dirigiéndose a la silla de él y lo besó en la boca, cuando lo dejó de besar…

Konan: Yo también te amo Pein. Te amo desde hace mucho tiempo…

Pein: Me siento feliz por tu respuesta. (Le dio otro beso chiquito)… Quiero terminar de comer lo rico que está tu comida…

Konan: Que bueno que te gustó mi comida.. Pues bueno, después seguirá lo mejor (dirigiendose la mirada a su cuarto)…

Cuando terminaron de comer, se besaron apasionadamente y se dirigieron a su cuarto…

Pein: Lo primero que hay que hacer es juntar nuestras camas matrimoniales… para lo nuestro… bueno, hagámoslo sin hacer mucho ruido porque si no todo mundo se va a despertar y van a sospechar muchas cosas…

Konan: Lo sé… necesitamos espacio en nuestras camas…

Juntaron sus camas individuales delicadamente para no despertar a nadie. Cerraron la puerta con llave, pusieron sus capas de Akatsuki en el perchero que había en la entrada del cuarto y se llenaron de besos y caricias en lacama…

La mano de la peliazul acaricia todo el cuerpo de su amado, después de examinar su cuerpo, se dispuso a poner sus manos debajo de las ropas de él. Cuando le toca los pezones perforados de estos se los aprieta levemente. El suelta un gemido de placer…

Pein:Ahh… Esto me gusta, síguele.

Se los apretó un buen rato y siguió acariciando su cuerpo hasta que las manos de él tocó el culo de ésta.

Konan: jijiji… me haces cosquillas tocándome mi trasero…

El ojigris levanta la camisa hasta quitársela. Toca sus senos y besa levemente cada seno de piel que tenía arriba de su brassier.

Konan: Que tierno eres Pein…

Le quita el pantalón que traía puesto y le mete la mano izquierda dentro del bóxer gris que tenía puesto. Cuando ya siente su parte erecta, se lo aprieta y comienza a masturbarlo. Cuando éste suelte su producto. El gime…

Pein: nena… ya quítame el boxer…

El se quita su camisa y la avienta sin ninguna dirección. Ella le quita el bóxer inmediatamente y comienza a observar el miembro erecto de su amado…

Konan: me dan ganas de chupártela…

Ella abre su cavidad bucal y las mete sobre el pene de éste. Ella comienza a hacerle cosquillas en los testículos. Oye gemidos de él. Entonces comienza a apretárselos.

Pein: Ya basta.. ahh.. Konan.. ya basta..

La ojiazul del origami deja de hacer su acto y lo besa. Pein toma su revancha. Le quita el brasierre y toda la ropa que le sobraba. La empuja suavemente a la cama y la deja acostada. Comienza él a hacer su "exploración de cuerpo". Chupa levemente los pezones. Ella de inmediato sintió el placer.

Konan: Dale más Pein.. ahhh…

El pelinaranja comenzó a lamer todo su cuerpo, hasta llega a las partes delicadas de ella. Comienza a lamer y besar su vagina. Ella siente el placer al máximo al sentir muchos piercings de su lengua dandole masajes en su sexo. Cuando llegó a tener más éxtasis la mujer Akatsuki le dijo…

Konan: Ahora métemela , amor…

El también tenía ganas de domar a su dama. Se levantó del suelo donde le estaba besando. Se levanta y la besa sobre la cama. Sus cuerpos desnudos se levantan abrazados a la cama hasta quedar a una posición cómoda: El estaba sentado en medio de la cama y ella se acomoda sentándose a una posición en que su vagina pudiera ser penetrado por el miembro de él.

Pein: Ahora lo que sigue, nunca lo olvidaré… espero que no te duela Konan…

Konan: El dolor es el dolor, pero perder mi virginidad contigo valdrá, la pena.. Te amo tanto Pein.

Comienza a acercar su sexo al pene de este hasta que lo penetra con profundidad… Ella gime de dolor y de placer, él solo lo disfruta. Se desacomodan, ahora ella quedando sobre la cama, acostada y él abrazándola metiéndole su miembro por dentro dentro de las colchas. Ella ya llegaba a su límite. Él se daba cuenta así que dejó de penetrarla para quedar sólo abrazados con las sábanas tapadas .

Konan: Esto valió la pena, amor. Nunca me imaginé perder mi virginidad con alguien a quien yo amé casi toda mi vida.

Pein: Yo también lo disfruté mucho. Gracias por darme esta oportunidad de hacer esto. Te amo

Después de decirse esas palabras de amor. Se besaron levemente, se durmieron y a la mañana siguiente casi todos los Akatsukis se levantaron para desayunar. Deidara se levantó después descaradamente como si nada hubiera pasado con su cuerpo y cuando pasó por la cocina, Kisame e Itachi se dieron cuenta del cambio de su compañero rubio y le preguntaron:

-Oye Deidara, porque tus pechos crecieron? Jajaja, ahora tenemos un Akatsuki transgénero- dijo el de piel azul riéndose sarcásticamete

-No estoy transgénero!- (acaba de acordarse de que le había sucedido el cambio).. Ay solo mi cuerpo cambió de repente y yo mismo no recuerdo porque mi cuerpo cambió…- dijo el rubio Akatsuki mortificado

-mmm… que extraño hasta tu voz cambió drásticamente, dijo el Uchiha Akatsuki.

-Si, yo mismo no entiendo el porqué- El rubio dijo ya mas tranquilo.

-jeje, entonces Konan no será la única mujer de aquí- dijo el chico tiburón riéndose de su ahora compañera mujer.

-Mejor vámonos a desayunar, no le hagas tanta burla a que le haya pasado esto de repente- dijo el Uchiha ojeroso.

Se fueron a desayunar los 3 juntos. Estaban Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu y Tobi ya estaban sentados . Se le quedaron viendo al rubio. Deidara les aclara lo sucedido aunque no le creen. Tobi le murmuró a Zetsu: Oye Zetsu san… Deidara sempai es mujer?

Zetsu: puro transgénero, es un mariquita, dijo el alter ego mientras el ego blanco le reclamaba que cambió repentinamente.

Pein y Konan se levantaron de la velada anterior, van a la cocina y se le quedan viendo al rubio. Les aclaran las cosas. Deidara se le acerca a la Akatsuki mujer y le dice:

-Konan, me haces un favor?- Deidara le comenta.

-Cual?- se cuestiona la peliazul.

-Me puedes enseñar como ser una mujer, no se cuanto me dure esta transformación pero quiero acostumbrarme con este cuerpo no quiero verme como un marimacho.-Le comenta la rubia.

-Ok, pues si quieres hoy vamos de compras y nos divertimos un poco- Konan dijo.

-Mmmm… Nomás falta que Sasori sepa, aun no se ha levantado- dijo Pein.

-Que pecados son estos, Jashin sama… ahora viviremos con un transgénero.- dijo Hidan

-Mientras no afecte nuestra economía, no hay problema, pero requerirá nueva ropa y habrá que gastar, arruinará mis ahorros.- murmuró Kakuzu.

-No se preocupen tanto, ya nos acostumbraremos a "ella", ya no discutan más del asunto- dijo el pelirrojo portador del Rinnegan

-Yo me encargaré por un momento de ella- dijo la peliazul.

Se sentaron todos los que estaban allí, el Akatsuki con piel azul le susurra al perforado ojigris:

-Oye… como que en la madrugada ustedes estaban haciendo sus "travesuras" verdad?.. escuché uno que otro gemido hasta que me dormí profundamente.. ai que lindos en serio…

El ojigris se quedó pensativo y a la vez se sonrojó por el comentario de Akatsuki.

Pein: No es algo que te incumbe, Kisame.

Konan (pensando porque oyó el susurro de su compañero y estaba al lado de su novio): chinn.. la regamos

El enmascarado naranja, viendo que sus compañeros se susurraban…

Tobi: Ay que dicen Pein sempai y Kisame sempai? Tobi puede sabeer? Andale no sean malos.. andale, si?

Pein (serio): Tobi, no me pongas de nervios. Son asuntos de trabajo lo que estábamos susurrando.

Tobi: que cosas tan aburridas susurrann.. aahhh

Los demás se quedaron pensando en que era creible porque el líder siempre había sido así con ellos. No platicaban mucho de su vida privada en grupo porque según él, no se debía de meter en asuntos de los demás. Volvieron a discutir el cambio repentino de su compañero.

Mientras estaban discutiendo en la cocina, el pelirrojo ambarino escucha el ruido desde su cuarto ,se levanta y se dirige al comedor.

Sasori(enojado): Porque tanto ruido? Me despertaron.

Kisame se levanta y le susurra.

-Oye mira a tu nueva compañera del Akatsuki- le dijo Kisame

-Cual? Konan?, a ella no le veo ningún cambio. El pelirrojo le dice.

-No tonto, a Deidara… fijate bien- responde el de piel azul.

Cuando Sasori observaba que la "rubia" se levantaba de su silla con su cuerpo distinto , su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente por la belleza de su compañera, pero segundos después se desmayó del susto al saber del cambio que había sufrido su compañero.

**Este es el final de mi capitulo, en el próximo capítulo será un día de compras normal entre chicas… Ahí le revelará su secreto de amor y va a comenzar a surgir el Kakuhidan. **

**Hasta luego!**


End file.
